Welcome Home
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Everyone thought that he was dead. Years later, Carly's returning home after five years. What surprises are waiting for her? Whose Freddie's friend? Spencer's married? Sam's got a family? But when a letter comes for Spencer, it's time to break the news to everyone. What's Spencer hiding? How did Spence really get into pranking all those years ago? Just what's in London anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Spencer's POV:**

I had vowed to never ever prank anyone ever again. Since my classmates beat me up five years ago, ever since, I had not pranked anyone else.

Not that anyone knew about it in the first place, I had always managed to keep in check most of the time, if it wasn't for the potions that Snape had given me, hoping that I would survive the War in the end. True that I did survive, but I had done it with a cost.

The only way for me to return back home, is if I were to move on, forcing myself to forget all about my family, all about Fred Weasley.

I was on my way to my apartment, when I heard a male call out, "Spencer!"

I turned to see Freddie walking up to me, he had a letter in his hands, but as he grew closer to me, I also saw someone who I hadn't seen in a long time, someone who would always be there for me when I needed someone to talk to.

Freddie said, "Spencer, meet my friend from college, George. George, this is Spencer Shay."

I nodded numbly at George, who only nodded in return, both of us not wanting to say anything in front of Freddie, who said a moment later, "Do we have everything set up for Carly's Welcome Home party, Spencer?"

I said while leading the way back to my apartment, trying to force back those memories, "Of course, I have everything set up for the party."

"Spencer!"

I was caught off guard by a slime, dark haired woman, I said a moment later, "Pan, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be back until tonight."

My wife, Panay, smiled at me, and she said, "I wanted to surprise you, love. Whose this?"

I said, "This is my friend Freddie and his friend George... This is my wife, Pan-"

Just the, George suddenly said for the first time, "What brings you here, Parkinson? Wouldn't you have brought shame onto your family name?"

Pansy glared at George, who glared back, and she said, her voice low, "Why you here, blood traitor? Shouldn't you be back home with your blood traitors of a family?"

I forced myself to keep walking, my brows furrowed, hands clenched into fists, they were just too much for me to handle.

I made my way up to my apartment using the elevator, I could still hear them arguing out in the hall, once the doors were shut, I rubbed my face, it had been years since I had last seen or heard from that place, I didn't think that they would show up here, or in Seattle to begin with.

It wasn't like me to hide anything from my friends, especially Carly, who was coming back home tomorrow, I didn't think that Freddie would bring the very person who I so desperately missed the most, next to mum, that is.

I should have known from the very beginning, if it hadn't been for Pansy, I may have just had a slightly somewhat normal day.

The elevator doors opened, and as I stepped out, I quickly noticed someone sitting on the couch.

Someone who I hadn't seen in five years.

Sam Pucket!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Sam's POV:**

It was strange being back home after nearly five years, I didn't think that I would ever return back to Seattle.

After Carly had left for Italy, I moved to L. A., there I had met my husband, Henry, who had given me a family of my own, I didn't think that I would be a mother to two well behaved children, June and Mike.

It wasn't until a few days ago, when I had gone to check the mail, that a letter from Spencer was in my mailbox, I read the letter, after a cry of happiness, I had begun to make plans for my return back to Seattle.

We wanted to surprise everyone, so once settling into our rooms, I went in search for Carly's former apartment, I picked the lock, surprising my family, once I had it opened, I flung my bottom on the same couch that was still there, and I waited for everyone's shocked and startled cries. Especially Freddie's.

I didn't have to wait that long, the elevator doors opened, and out came Spencer, who looked at me.

He said after a moment, "Sam?"

I said, "Sup, Spencer."

He said while hugging me, "Oh; Sam, you won't believe what has changed since everyone left."

I said, "Happy to be back home, Spencer. When's Carly coming?"

He said, "Tomorrow."

I said as we heard the door opened, "Spencer, met Henry, my husband, and my two kids, June and Mike Potter."

A woman's voice snapped from behind us, "Potter, did you say?"

I turned around, only to hear Henry snarl at the woman, his eyes narrowing into slits, "Parkinson, funny seeing you here."

The woman said, "Funny you should mention that, Potter. Looks like we're not the only ones who showed up here, Weasley number one also showed up too."

Henry turned to a guy standing next to Freddie, who I could feel his eyes on me, and Henry said to the man, "George, I thought you were at the shop?"

George said a moment later, "You should know that the shop was our idea all those years... never mind, it doesn't matter anymore."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spencer looking down, a frown on his face, a moment later, Freddie said, "Sam, aren't you going to introduce them?"

I said, "Alright Fredward, this is my husband, Henry, and our two kids, June and Mike. Everyone, this is Freddie Benson. So, Benson, whose the guy? Spencer, this your new girlfriend?"

Freddie said, "You haven't changed much... everyone meet George. George, that's Sam Puckett-"

I snapped, "Just so you haven't heard, Benson, the last name's Potter."

Freddie said, "Spencer, you alright?"

Spencer looked deathly pale, he stared at George, his eyes held an unfamiliar emotion in them, George and Henry both walked over to Spencer, who gripped onto George's shoulder, Henry said, "George, you alright mate?"

George was in shock about something, as he looked more closely at Spencer, he gasped in shock, tears soon started, and he started muttering to Spencer quietly, we couldn't hear what was said.

I shared a look with Freddie, who only shrugged, we both were confused about what was going on.

What going with Spencer?


End file.
